1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collision test apparatus, a vehicle design method, and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional collision test apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-215246 (JP-A-07-215246), for example. This collision test apparatus includes a target sled on which a dummy and a door structure of a vehicle are disposed, and a bullet sled that inputs a load into the door structure. A seat on which the dummy is carried and the door structure that is adjacent to an outer side of the seat are disposed on the target sled. During a test, the bullet sled moves toward the target sled and collides with the door structure. The door structure activates an airbag and collides with the dummy.
When a collision test is performed by simulating a vehicle collision, it is necessary to reproduce a state close to an actual collision. However, an ability of a conventional collision test apparatus to reproduce an actual collision is low. When the reproduction ability of the collision test apparatus is low, test results (a full body injury value of the dummy and so on, for example) differ from results obtained in an actual collision. Hence, there is demand for an improvement in the reproduction ability of a collision test apparatus.